


one hand on this wily comet

by vicious_seagull



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicious_seagull/pseuds/vicious_seagull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>boys having feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	one hand on this wily comet

If he were somebody else, this is how it would go:

There’s a boy, Alex, in Dan’s polisci class. He has curly brown hair and a funny-shaped nose and says the most brilliant things about the racism of immigration policy. Polisci starts at 8:30 three days a week and Dan’s there on time, every day, just to see Alex walk in, smile at the TA, and swing his backpack down next to his seat at the front of the class. One day, Dan raises his hand. The professor calls on him and Dan says something deeply insightful about one of the readings. Alex turns around, impressed and thoughtful, and when they make eye contact, there’s a sense of solidarity. They don’t talk that day but when they pass each other on the quad, Alex tips his head in acknowledgement. Dan glows but only nods in response.

That weekend, or maybe the next weekend, there’s a party off campus. Dan’s roommate talks him into going, something about needing a wingman so Dan trudges along after him, tongue buzzing with the sting of cheap vodka. They get to the house, what feels like miles off campus, and it’s Alex who swings the door open before they can knock.

“Hey man, sorry, invitation only.” He steps forward and takes a closer look and Dan. “Oh hey, you’re in my polisci class! I thought you were a freshman, what are you doing off campus?”

“What? No, I’m a sophmore.” Dan plays it cool. He doesn’t stammer or trail off or stare at Alex’s mouth. “We heard there was a party. Can we come in or what?”

“Well I’m not supposed to but,” he looks over his shoulder, “yeah sure, come in. Shit’s downstairs. Try not to puke on anything.” He steps back to let them through and points to an open door that’s letting out the deep thrum of dance music.

Later Dan’s leaning against a wall in the basement, holding a warm PBR and drinking it slowly. Somebody flops against the wall next to him and it’s Alex, sloppy and drunk.

“Heyyyy, you like the party?” Somebody has smeared glitter across his cheekbone and down the side of his neck.

“It’s alright, the music sucks.” Dan says the obvious thing and almost regrets it but Alex shouts out a laugh and smiles.

“Yeah but if you’re drunk enough it doesn’t matter. What’s your name?”

“Dan. Dan Summers.” Alex sticks out his hand.

“Alex Klepacki. You’re way too sober. Why aren’t you drunk, you should be drunk.” They shake hands and Alex hangs on for a while afterwards.

“I am drunk, that’s why I’m leaning on this wall see? Me and this wall, we look out for each other.” Alex laughs and squeezes his hand where it’s still hanging between them. 

“You’re cute Dan Summers.” Alex pulls on Dan’s hand and slides closer until their shoulders bump. “You ever kissed a boy Dan Summers?” Alex looks through his eyelashes and wrinkles his nose, grinning.

“Yeah,” Dan says, his voice suddenly scratchy and deep. “Yeah I have.” Alex’s smile widens and he leans closer until he’s breathing against Dan’s cheek and all Dan can see are the colored lights refracting off tiny pieces of glitter. He pauses there waiting, until Dan can’t stand it anymore and pushes forward against his lips. Alex sighs into his mouth and brings his hands up to circle around Dan’s ribs. Alex’s mouth is warm and soft and Dan wishes he were sober so he could actually pay attention to this. Before he can think about it Alex has his hands slipped under his shirt, warm and ticklish. Dan’s fingers have gotten tangled in Alex’s hair and he pulls a little to get a better angle. Alex lets out a little moan and rolls against him, sending a hot shiver up Dan’s spine. Dan is hard, has been hard, and can feel Alex where they’re pressed urgently together. Alex pulls away to pant at his neck.

“Fuck,” he says in a hoarse voice and the sound makes Dan dick twitch. “My room?” Alex looks at Dan, like he could possibly say no at this point.

“Yeah, right the fuck now.” Alex huffs out a laugh and kisses him quick, just once, before untangling himself. Dan follows him through the crowd, out of the basement then up two more flights of stairs. It’s quieter, the party is only a murmur. Alex leads him through a door and then they’re in the dark together in Alex’s bedroom. For a moment there’s only the sound of them breathing.

“Come here, I can’t see you.” Dan fumbles towards Alex’s voice, catching him sideways and laughing.

“Found you.” Alex’s hands are on him, sketching across his stomach and up his back. Dan finds his mouth and kisses him until Alex leans back far enough to topple them into his bed. From there it’s a blind scramble to kick off shoes and pants and Dan’s shirt makes it off but Alex’s stays on somehow. Alex’s hand slips down cup Dan and they both freeze.

“Yeah?” Alex still sounds almost unsure and Dan wants him so much.

“Yeah,” Dan sighs and reaches down to find Alex’s dick in the darkness. Alex gasps and starts jacking him off with purpose. It’s all Dan can do to follow along and pant open-mouthed into his neck. Soon, too soon, Dan feels the coiling heat that means he’s about to come.

“Alex, Alex, I’m going to,” he can’t even force the words out before he cries out and spills into Alex’s hand.

“Oh god, shit, Dan, come on.” Alex’s voice is desperate and Dan manages to tighten his fist as Alex thrusts helplessly against him. The breath catches in Alex’s throat and he shivers all over when he comes, warm and sticky against Dan’s palm. They lay together, breathing and trembling. Alex moans and separates himself, getting up off the bed.

“Hold on a sec.” He opens the door and the silhouette of him, wearing nothing but a shirt, makes Dan’s dick twitch hopefully. He’s out of the room and back before Dan can think to worry, with a damp towel.

“Here.” Alex hands him to towel and he wipes off his hand and stomach. Dan hands the towel back and Alex drops it on the floor. The silence is awkward. Dan looks out the window. It’s started to snow. The bed dips as Alex climbs back in and shuffles under the covers.

“Just stay over. It’s too cold and far to walk anyway.” His voice is muffled because he’s talking into the pillow.

“You sure?” Dan wants to, his head is still spinning from the beer and vodka and he can’t think of anything he’s ever wanted more than to curl up next to Alex while the snow falls outside. Alex makes a tsking noise, still facing away from him.

“Just get under the covers.”

“Yeah okay.” Dan slips his legs under the covers and somehow feels more naked now that he’s covered in sheets. Alex shoves a pillow at him and Dan drops onto it, shuffling all the way under the covers. Alex turns over and Dan can tell he’s watching him because his eyes glimmer in the dark. They stare at each other for a moment then Dan reaches out and Alex’s stomach jumps under his fingertips. Alex wiggles closer until they’re pressed together, warm skin from knees to chests. Dan wants to kiss him so he does, slow and soft. Alex smiles into the kiss and pulls back.

“Goodnight.” He tucks his head under Dan’s chin and slips and arm across his chest.

“Night.” They breathe out together and the whole world feels perfect and still, held close by the muffled whiteness outside.

In the morning Alex makes pineapple waffles that are strange but delicious and they talk about their polisci professor and Alex’s housemates make eggs and tease Dan about the glitter on his face and Alex gives Dan his number before kissing him goodbye on the porch. 

On Wednesday they go out for coffee. Alex doesn’t like coffee so he gets chai tea. Dan sleeps over at Alex’s again that weekend. When Dan declares his major in the spring Alex gets him so drunk that they end up having sex in the bushes in front of the dean’s house. They don’t get caught but they both have bruises that last for weeks. Dan meets Alex’s parents when they visit and they’re sweet in a funny middle-aged way. Dan has more or less moved in to Alex’s room at that point so they put his name on the lease so it’s official. They have one horrible fight the winter of Dan’s junior year and don’t talk for a week and it’s the worst week of Dan’s life. But they get over it and Alex gets a job only half an hour away. A year after Dan graduates Alex asks him to marry him. It’s a small ceremony and Alex cries and Dan tries really hard not to. They move into a small yellow house with their dog. They adopt a baby girl named Angie and are very, very happy.

*

But then the professor finished his lecture and the room filled with the clatter of books sliding into bags and chairs scraping back. Dan stood up, dazed with a notebook empty of notes. He shuffled his things together and made his way towards the door.

“Oh shit.” Something hot hit his arm, seeping through his sweater to burn his skin. He turned, annoyed, and Alex was standing there holding a stack of books, a rolling thermos still dripping coffee at his feet.

“I am so, so sorry. It just got away from me, my backpack ripped so I have to carry everything. Shit, I’m so sorry, I’ll get it dry cleaned.” He looked completely horrified and completely adorable. 

“Oh, um, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Dan shrugged and pulled the wet part of his sweater away from his arm.

“God, no it isn’t. Here, just give me your number.” He juggled the stack of books to reach into his pocket. Alex punched it in as Dan told him.

“Your name’s Dan right?”

“Um, yeah.”

“Okay, got it. Shit, I’m late. I have to go but I’ll text you and make it up to you, okay?” Alex looked at him pleadingly.

“Yeah, sure, whatever.”

“Cool. Just, I’m so, so sorry. I have to go, see you later.” And he pushed out the door, smiling back at Dan.

Dan stood there for a moment until the thermos clinked across the floor and bumped his ankle. He picked it up, looking at it blankly. It had a worn Greenpeace sticker on it. He grinned, small and silly and couldn't stop for days until Alex texted him and then he felt like he won’t be able to stop for the rest of his life.

They were very, very happy.


End file.
